Run Away
by wereleopard
Summary: Veronica searches for Logan, he has gone to LA and has met some interesting demon huntersVMAngel crossover
1. Chapter 1

Title: Run Away

Genre: Veronica Mars/Angel Crossover  
Author: Wereleopard  
E-Mail: PG  
Category: Veronica/Logan, Cordy/Angel  
Notes: Ok I have slightly changed things for this to fit, Duncan and Meg are together, Veronica and Logan have kissed the first time but the snog after seeing Trina's boyfriend get beat up did not happen it is based after that and Logan did not appear at the 80's party. I think you understand where I am, well I hope you do please forgive the messing with the timeline, but this idea would not leave and I had to do it to make the story work, if it works LOL

Disclaimer: The characters from Veronica Mars do not belong to me, nor do the ones from Angel, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.

Feedback: Please I can beg if you need me too.

This was a challenge by leobrat, hope you like it

Chapter One

Logan sat on the bus staring out of the window watching the familiar sights go by, he was just so tired, he wanted to be free from it all but he couldn't take the way out like his mother did. Did that make him a coward because he didn't have the guts to pull the trigger, so to speak, if so, coward it was.

He could finally breath a little easier as Neptune faded into the background, Logan knew that he could not run from his past forever but he didn't need that, he just needed time to get his head and heart together. He wanted the nightmares to stop the death of Lily the girl he loved unconditionally who never felt the same way about him, his father, his sister, his mother's suicide. The mother that was supposed to love and protect him who let her husband beat their son and then she left him alone with him, yes she gave him money but he wasn't old enough yet to collect his inheritance but he would be soon but he couldn't wait that long.

Then there was Veronica he had blamed her for so long, and of course himself and once he had asked for her help he realised he hadn't blamed her for a while it just made him feel not so alone. Then, when she held him as he cried he knew that he had fallen in love with her, maybe he had been for a long time and being nasty to her was the only way he could show it, but she was still in love with Duncan, he could never compete with that, with their history. Veronica knew that his father beat him, she had seen what the film star had done Trina's boyfriend that was when he saw the horror in her eyes and he couldn't wait around to see the pity, she was the last person he needed that from but none of that mattered now, he had left, it was over, well he hoped it was for awhile anyway.

Veronica sat at her usual table her eyes searching around her, she had been doing that for the last couple of days especially while at school, something seemed to be missing and it never really occurred to her until she caught herself staring at Logan's locker, she hadn't seen him around her hand automatically went to her mouth and touched her lips softly remembering that kiss. Where was he? Was he ok?

The young P.I. had no idea what kind of life Logan had, she thought that it was just like your average spoilt rich kid but she had been wrong, she had been so very wrong, broken noses, cigarette burns and then what she saw Mr Echolls do. Veronica knew she should have found Logan or gone to see him but she had no idea what to say, she still didn't but she had to try.

"Hey Veronica." Wallace said as he sat down beside her at their table and when he saw the far away look on her face he frowned that was never a good thing, she as thinking about something too hard again.

"Hey Wallace." She said with a grin coming back to reality.

"So what were you thinking so hard about?" Wallace wanted to know maybe he could help.

"Logan." Veronica muttered without really thinking about it.

"So you've heard then, why am I not surprised?" Wallace said sighing he would just like to know something before she did, he only wanted it to be a couple of times, not much.

"Heard what?" Veronica stared at him, a sick feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

Wallace leaned forward and stared at her confusion all over his face, they were both obviously missing important parts in this conversation. "Logan, he's missing."

"He's what." Veronica managed to keep her voice low even though she wanted to scream those words out.

"He's missing has been for a couple of days, people just think he's off partying." Wallace said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Veronica turned away from him she knew that Logan was not off partying after everything he had been through in the last week partying would be the last thing on his mind.

"Where are you Logan?" She whispered to herself.

Wallace watched her carefully there was even more he didn't know. "Veronica?"

"I've got to go Wallace I'll tell you about it later." Veronica rushed off not giving Wallace a chance to say anything else to her.

Wallace sat there and watched his best friend run off into the school, he shook his head and went back to lunch.

Veronica ran through the school until she reached the lockers she was looking for, the person she was looking for.

"Duncan." She called out as she ran to his and Meg's side.

Duncan and Meg both turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Veronica." Meg said softly.

"Hey Meg, Duncan what is this about Logan, that he is missing?" Veronica asked quickly, she wasn't in the mood for small talk, but then she generally wasn't anyway.

"You know Logan he's probably out partying and having the time of his life." Duncan said with a smile but that soon changed as soon as he saw the look on his ex-girlfriend's face.

"No you don't understand he.." Veronica shut up quickly it wasn't her place to say anything, shaking her head she turned away.

"Veronica, Dick told me that he saw Logan go into the bank a couple of days ago and that was the last time any of us saw him, his dad and sister haven't either." Duncan told her and before he had finished talking she was rushing off.

LA

It was night by the time Logan had arrived in the City of Angel's, he pulled his coat tighter around him and slung his rucksack on his back, he had no idea where he was going but there was bound to be somewhere he could stay so he just started to walk. He knew that he didn't want to stay in any expensive or top class hotels because that would be the first place that they would look.

"Look fresh meat." A male voice said from behind him.

Logan spun around and looked at his would be attackers and his face turned from fear to surprise. "Is it Halloween already?" He muttered sarcastically.

Instead of speaking they grabbed Logan and threw him against the wall he hit it with a heavy thud, the rain soaked ground seeping into his trousers, as he tried to disappear though the wall.

"You do realise you're not helping the tourist trade." A new male voice said.

Logan looked up and saw a man with dark hair, and a flowing black coat, on either side of him were two other man one had a crossbow and the other had a weird looking axe.

"This not happening." Logan mumbled to himself as the dark haired stranger pulled out a stake and plunged into deep into the heart of the man that threw him and watched as in a couple of seconds all that was left was a stake and dust.

"Hey my name is Wesley." Wes leant over and touched the young man on the shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

Logan looked at him dazedly and shook his head. "A few bruises," He muttered.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Wes said glancing at her friends with concern.

"Uh no I've just arrived in town, I was looking for somewhere, what happened?" Logan asked still trying to get his mind around what had just happened.

"You'd better come with us. That is Gunn and Angel." Wes pointed out the two other men.

"Let's go Cordy and Fred will be worried." Angel told them as he turned and walked away his coat swinging behind him.

Gunn walked over and helped Wes get Logan to his feet.

"You're safe now." Gunn said softly.

"Safe." Logan repeated sadly.

Gunn and Wes glanced at each other, there was obviously a lot that had happened in this kids life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Run Away

Genre: Veronica Mars/Angel Crossover  
Author: Wereleopard  
E-Mail: PG  
Category: Veronica/Logan, Cordy/Angel  
Notes: Ok I have slightly changed things for this to fit, Duncan and Meg are together, Veronica and Logan have kissed the first time but the snog after seeing Trina's boyfriend get beat up did not happen it is based after that and Logan did not appear at the 80's party. I think you understand where I am, well I hope you do please forgive the messing with the timeline, but this idea would not leave and I had to do it to make the story work, if it works LOL

Disclaimer: The characters from Veronica Mars do not belong to me, nor do the ones from Angel, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.

Feedback: Please I can beg if you need me too.

This was a challenge by leobrat hope you like it

Chapter 2

Logan stared up at the large hotel in front of him, the doubts that had been plaguing him since he had left that alleyway with these strangers was getting stronger with each passing moment. He had no idea who these people were, so what the hell was he doing with them now?

"You're safe now." Wes said as he gently touched Logan on the shoulder. "You don't have to come in you know, you could leave right now?"

Logan turned to him searching the Englishman's face trying to find out if there was any deceit, anything at all he wanted to be able to read something in their faces so he knew that they were going to hurt him but there was nothing just a concerned man staring back at him.

"I'm sorry it's just that I." Logan stuttered.

"You don't know us." Said a quiet Texan voice.

Logan turned back to the door of the hotel and standing there was a petite brunette with a smile on her face, she walked towards him, reached out and took hold of his hand and with a gentle pull he finally walked into the Hyperion Hotel.

"I see you found him." Another female voice said.

Logan turned to the side and walking down the stairs was a stunning woman with long chestnut hair and a beautiful smile, the young man's jaw dropped as she slowly made her way to him.

"I'm Cordelia Chase and I see you've already met Fred." Cordy told him with a grin.

"Fred?" Logan questioned.

The petite Texan giggled. "That would be me, Winifred Burkle, but everyone calls me Fred."

Logan smiled back at her everyone seemed so friendly. "Why did you help me?" There had to be a reason no one did good deeds just for the hell of it. His mind went to Veronica, ok so she helped people but there weren't many that did not in his experience anyway.

"That is what we do, we help the helpless." Cordy said with a grin and took hold of his other hand and the two women led him upstairs. "We'll get you settled in and then when you have rested you can ask us what you want and also decided what you want to do. Just know that there is a place for you to stay."

Angel's eyes were glued to his seer, his heart ached to tell her what he felt, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever and whisper words of love, but he couldn't do that, he was just her broody best friend and he didn't want to ruin the most important friendship that he had ever had.

It had been weeks since Logan was last seen and no one had heard from home and Veronica was now on the verge of panic, no matter what she did she couldn't ding him, she had never had this much of a problem before locating anyone especially someone she knew, or she thought she knew.

"Veronica?" Duncan said as he walked over to his worried looking ex-girlfriend.

"What is it Duncan?" Veronica asked absently as she stared down at the computer.

"Have you found out anything more about Logan?" Duncan asked he was worried about his friend but it seemed that Veronica was, a little too worried last time he checked they hated each other, he was sure something had happened but he couldn't really ask her as it wasn't his business not any more.

"No I am going back again to the last place anyone saw him, leaving the bus depot." Veronica sighed and rubbed her eyes, maybe a trip to LA, to that bus depot might give her something on where Logan was, it was a long shot but she didn't have much of a choice really.

Logan couldn't believe how quickly time had flown at first when they told him who they were and what they did he was sure the men in the white coats would come and collect them and when Angel vamped out for the first time he had moved backwards so fast that he fell over one of the couches, but what really made the difference was when he saw Cordy have a vision for the very first time her screams and her pain went through his very soul that was when he started to see them all differently that was when they had started to all become friend and how he started to know all about them.

Angel and Gunn had started to train him to fight he had to learn to at least look after himself if he wanted to help so now he could use a crossbow and a stake, and now started the training with the sword. He was also learning basic self-defence so he could do more than just punch someone.

Fred and Cordy had become sisters to him and he told them all about Veronica and how he used to be Cordy understood that better than anyone because once upon a time she had been a rich brat too but just like him things in her life had changed her, obviously his wasn't quite as extreme as parents leaving the country, living over a hellmouth and then working for a vampire with a soul. It was strange he never thought he would be happy living like this but this was the happiest he'd ever been and each day he picked up the phone to call Veronica he would start to dial the number then hang up, he had no idea what to say to her.

Suddenly a scream echoed from downstairs and that could mean only one thing Cordy was having a vision. Logan was on his feet in an instant and running down the stairs. Cordy was in Angel's arms and they were both on the floor he was holding as the terror went through her mind.

It seemed as if it were forever until she stopped and then with sad eyes she looked at Logan.

"Veronica." She whispered

Logan's heart went cold, something was after the woman he loved, he had to go back to Neptune and face his demons, he had to help he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Run Away  
Genre: Veronica Mars/Angel Crossover  
Author: Wereleopard  
E-Mail: PG  
Category: Veronica/Logan, Cordy/Angel  
Notes: Ok I have slightly changed things for this to fit, Duncan and Meg are together, Veronica and Logan have kissed the first time but the snog after seeing Trina's boyfriend get beat up did not happen it is based after that and Logan did not appear at the 80's party. I think you understand where I am, well I hope you do please forgive the messing with the timeline, but this idea would not leave and I had to do it to make the story work, if it works LOL  
Disclaimer: The characters from Veronica Mars do not belong to me, nor do the ones from Angel, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.  
Feedback: Please I can beg if you need me too.  
This was a challenge by leobrat hope you like it

Chapter 3

Logan sat in the back of Angel's Plymouth his heart pounding in his ears; he had not been back or talked to anyone from Neptune for weeks. He didn't miss much about his home town but he missed his mother, his best friend and Veronica she haunted his dreams, he would reach out to touch her but she would disappear like sand through his fingers, he picked up the phone numerous times to call her but only managed the first digit before he hung up. He had moved on, he had changed maybe too much.

A hand rested on his wrist he turned and saw Cordy smiling out him.

"I know how you feel." She whispered.

Logan gave her a confused look and she laughed. "Every time someone mentions Sunnydale I am afraid that I'll have to go back, go back and see the people I was cruel to when I went there, but most of all I am afraid that I'll revert back to being that bitch and lonely. Don't worry Logan we won't let you change back, we'll bring you back down with a bang if you do." She giggled again and just sounded like a normal 20 something, not a young woman who works for a vampire to help the helpless and gets visions of people in trouble.

"Thank you." Logan said quietly, he still found it hard to thank people but in this case it just wasn't enough, they had saved his life and not just that they saved his soul as well.

Angel glanced over at Wes and smiled Logan had been adopted into their odd little family he had become their little brother and they protected him with everything they had just like they did the rest. But Logan did his bit he had learnt to fight, he answered the phone and the money that he had taken from his account, he would by Fred and Cordy the odd little designer thing but if there was a leak it would be fixed and paid for, or a new computer suddenly appeared. They had made sure that the money had been put into a new account; it was amazing where some good demons worked. The account was opened under the name of Logan Chase so at least now it would get some interest. They also talked to David Nabitt who invested some of it as well, the rest of them may not have money but they were going to make sure Logan didn't lose, waste or use all of his.

It was late in Neptune, the sun had gone down Veronica was sitting with Meg, Dick and Duncan. Meg couldn't take his eyes of Duncan, now and again they flashed with anger and jealousy. Duncan stared at his ex-girlfriend his heart still pounded in his chest every time he saw her but there was something different about her she now longer stared at him with longing, need and adoration, he frowned and there was a hurt deep within his chest but there was also jealousy, even though he was dating Meg he didn't want her to move on, to get on with her life.  
Veronica watched 2 cars pull up outside the restaurant, her face fell in shock as she one of the people who climbed out.

"I don't believe it." She muttered.

The rest of them turned and to see what Veronica was talking about and standing there with 5 other people was their missing friend and classmate.

Veronica was on her feet and out of the door in an instant and running to the young man she had been searching for.

"Logan." She called out as she ran to him.

Logan froze as soon as he heard her voice; he had hoped that he could have had a little time before bumping into her. He could feel his new family surround him, Cordy took one hand and Fred took the other with the guys standing either side of them.

"Veronica." Logan said hoping his voice sounded normal. Cordy squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Veronica stared at him for a moment longer. "Veronica is that all you have to say, where the hell have you been?" Her voice rising in anger.

"He's been with us." Cordy told the petite blonde.

Duncan, Meg and Dick finally arrived not sure what to do.

"And you are?" Veronica placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"His friends." Cordy replied coolly.

"We're his friends." Veronica retorted.

Cordy opened her mouth to reply but Angel stepped in before it could escalate even further.

"It has been a long day and we need some rest, we are going to a motel. If you'll excuse us." Angel said politely.

But before they could move Meg screamed as someone attacked her from behind, Duncan looked up and froze as soon as he saw the mans face, no the monsters face that had his girlfriend.

Angel and the gang turned and saw a small group of vampires heading towards them, the souled vampire turned to Cordy and she shook her head.

"Nope these aren't the ones." Cordy muttered as they rushed back to the cars to get the weapons.

Logan was passed a sword while Angel rescued Meg, the vampire was thrown towards him, Logan swung his leg around in an arch and kicked him, putting the vampire of balance and as the creature of the night looked up, the sword came down heavily separating the head from the body and then watched as it turned into dust and fell gently to the ground.

"Must be a newbie." Logan said sarcastically he had never killed a vampire that easily before.

The young man turned and watched as his friends finished off the last of them.

Duncan, Meg, Veronica and Dick stared at him in amazement.

"What the hell was that? How did you..?" Duncan couldn't finish of the sentence. "They were vampires?"  
"Yes they were vampires." Logan agreed.

"So you're a vampire hunter." Duncan asked.

"Not exactly." Logan said carefully. "Not all vampires are evil, well one isn't."

Cordy and Fred giggled, while Wes and Gunn just laughed.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to these lovely ladies?" Dick leered.

"These are my friends Cordy, Fred, Angel, Wes and Gunn." Logan introduced them. "Guys this is Veronica, Duncan, Meg and Dick."

Cordy walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder she could see that he was feeling trapped.

The gentle loving touch was the straw that broke the camels back; she had spent all this time worrying about him and look at what he had been doing.

"Damn you Logan all you ever think is about is you. You go and kiss me and then leave." Veronica's face froze when she realised what she had said.

Duncan felt the anger he knew Veronica had been thinking about someone else but he had no idea that it was Logan, his soon to be ex-best friend.

"You did what?" Duncan went for Logan.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Run Away  
Genre: Veronica Mars/Angel Crossover  
Author: Wereleopard  
E-Mail: PG  
Category: Veronica/Logan, Cordy/Angel  
Notes: Ok I have slightly changed things for this to fit, Duncan and Meg are together, Veronica and Logan have kissed the first time but the snog after seeing Trina's boyfriend get beat up did not happen it is based after that and Logan did not appear at the 80's party. I think you understand where I am, well I hope you do please forgive the messing with the timeline, but this idea would not leave and I had to do it to make the story work, if it works LOL  
Disclaimer: The characters from Veronica Mars do not belong to me, nor do the ones from Angel, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.  
Feedback: Please I can beg if you need me too.  
This was a challenge by leobrat hope you like it

Ayana this chapter is for you

Chapter 4

Duncan lay flat on his back, his eyes wide open with surprise as he stared at this stranger, whom had once been his best friend, who he thought he had known through and through but obviously he was wrong.

"Are you finished now Duncan, I don't want to hurt you?" Logan said matter of factly that there was no doubt he would and could hurt his classmate.

Veronica stood as still as a statue she had been so surprised at seeing him that she had acted out of character.

"What happened to you?" Duncan asked.

"I grew up." Logan whispered as he stood and held out his hand to help Duncan to his feet and his eyes fell onto Veronica.

"You did more that." Duncan muttered as he snatched away his hand and jealousy once more eating away at him. Veronica and Logan would look at each other and then quickly look away as if they stared at each other for too long that too much of what they felt would be reflected in their eyes.

Fred smiled at the way the two of them played the small eye games it was the same as what Angel and Cordy did when they both realised that they felt more for the other one, all four of them had kyerumption and moira.

Cordy stood watching the little soap opera unfold, but it wasn't long before her gaze moved to the place that it always did her one constant in her life Angel, her vampire.

Angel felt the exact moment when Cordy started to watch him, his dark eyes met her hazel ones and if he breathed it would have caught in his chest, as it did every time he could read the love in them they were so deep and full of emotion that he could have just dived into their depths and surrendered completely. One day just looking was not going to be enough and that day was coming very soon for him, he wanted to kiss her, to pull her into his arms and whisper those words that they were both afraid to say, Angel was finding it harder and harder to bite his tongue and he knew that one day those words would burst from his mouth like a dam breaking and finally releasing that flood of water.

Cordy felt her heart swell as the formally dark brooding vampire smiled at her, it was a smile that lit his face, that chased darkness away from her very soul, that smile made living in the dark worthwhile, their eyes never breaking contact as a smile on her own face appeared the spell that weaved the magic all around the swirled until Logan's voice cut through the gapping chasm, building a bridge to them and bringing them back to the real world.

"As Angel said it has been a long day and we need to get some rest." Logan bent down and picked up the sword and stake that he had dropped when Duncan had lunged at him.

"But." Veronica started to speak.

Cordy stepped forward. "Logan is right we need to rest." The brunette turned to the petite blonde. "We aren't going anywhere not yet anyway."

Veronica just nodded and walked away to her car, she was going to speak to Logan and it was going to be tonight.

Cordy knew that Logan would have company she would keep an ear out in case the young woman pushed her friend to far.

Veronica sat in her car and waited until they all drove off to the motel; she then waited in her car a little longer until everyone was settled. Taking a deep breath she sighed, opened her car door and headed towards the room that she had seen Logan go into just as she was about to knock on the door, the one next to it opened.

"Don't hurt him." Cordy whispered and then shut the door not waiting for an answer.

Veronica raised her hand and tapped on it a couple of times; Logan opened the door with just his trousers one.

The young detective's mouth fell open as she stared at him, he had filled out, his body was more muscular, and she shook her head, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then once again opened them.

Logan moved back into the room and put a t-shirt on, his back was to the door and Veronica, a smirk played on his lips, he liked the reaction he got from her when she had looked at his body. He felt as if he could take on the world.

"Logan." Veronica said quietly as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

Logan wiped the grin of his face because he knew that it would get her angry, once he managed he turned around and sat on the edge of the bed and waved a hand towards the chair indicating that she should sit down.

"What is it Veronica?" He asked but knowing what she wanted.

"What is it Veronica?" She repeated disbelief covering her voice. "What did you leave? Why did you take your money out of your bank? But most of all why didn't you let anyone know where you were?"

Logan raised his head and looked at the ceiling trying to gather his thoughts together; living in Neptune seemed like a whole lifetime ago.

"With everything that happened I just couldn't deal with it and I one day I looked in the mirror and saw who I had been turning into, it was someone I didn't like, I just had to get the hell away from everyone especially my dad, I didn't know how many more beatings I could have taken from him, I couldn't do it anymore. So I just packed up and left." Logan wasn't sure that Veronica would understand, at times he didn't but he liked his life now, and he didn't, no he wasn't going to go back.

"What about me? About." Veronica waved her hand in the air.

"The kiss, I thought that it could have been the start of something special but the next day I saw the way you were looking at Duncan. I couldn't compete with that." Logan whispered and looked down at the ground.

Veronica opened her mouth to tell him that he was wrong, but she couldn't, she wouldn't lie to him not now. She walked over to him and knelt on the floor at his feet her hands on his knees and she stared up at him.

"You were right I still thought that I was in love with him, that I couldn't imagine being with someone else but not any longer I never realised what I was feeling when I was helping you, it was friendship but it moved past that." Veronica ducked her head in embarrassment.

Logan watched her with confusion in his eyes but a little piece of hope started to blossom in his chest, he lowered his hand and placed it under her chin so he could tilt her head so once more he was looking into her eyes. "And?"

"I knew I was becoming attracted to you but after you vanished it seemed as if a part of me had been ripped away. I missed you Logan, I love you. Please come home." Veronica's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too Veronica but I can't move back here, I love living where I am and doing what I am doing now and I have a family who love me." Logan's heart broke as he saw the pain that it caused her.

She stood up turning away from him; she could feel him move so he was standing behind her and his arms wrapped around her waist. Her body moved back instinctively wanted to feel the warmth of his body. Veronica turned around in his arms.

"So you are happy?" Veronica asked.

"Yes I am very happy there is only one thing that makes it not perfect." Logan whispered against her forehead.

"What's that?" Veronica whispered.

"You, you aren't in my life that was what was missing." Logan watched as her head raised and she went on tip toes and kissed him softly. Logan groaned his arms wrapping tighter around her, his mouth opening up and deepen the kiss, he was in heaven.

There was a knock on her motel room door, frowning she walked over and opened it slightly and there was Angel, a very confused looking Angel, opening the door wider she let him in.

"Angel what is it? What's wrong? What happened?" The questions rushed from her mouth.

"I can't do this anymore." His voice was full of fear and sadness.

"Do what?" She asked very confused.

"This, us." Angel whispered.

Cordy's heart broke, she'd always thought that he loved her, like she did him but maybe she was just projecting her own feelings and he was tired of it.

"I uhhh." The seer stuttered not actually knowing what to say.

"I can't pretend anymore, I can't pretend that I don't love you that my soul aches with each passing moment when I don't tell you. I love you with everything I am. You deserve so much more, you should walk in the sunshine not spend the rest of your time in the darkness with a monster." Angel turned away from.

Cordy smiled sweetly as she walked around him so she could see into his face. "I have exactly what I want, what I need. I love you Angel you are not a monster but a good man, the best I have ever known and when I am with you I don't need the sunlight, I have the moonlight which is much more romantic, we can take strolls on the beach and have picnic under a beautiful moon and we don't need to worry about all the crowds." Cordy laughed. "It's what you do with what you have which is the main thing, I have a good life with people I love and I get to help the helpless. I have a better life than most people could ever imagine and of course I have a vampire that I love with everything that I am as well."

Angel's face lit up with love as he lowered his head and kissed her.

Logan and Veronica lay on his bed wrapped in each other's arms, his hand running up and down her back.

"So where is home now?" Veronica asked.

"The Hyperion Hotel in LA." Logan told her it was nice to be able to tell her now.

"LA that's not too far away, we can visit each other." The blonde smiled now that she realised how close he was and that after his bus journey he didn't move on.

"So how did you meet them?"

"They saved my life." Logan paused he wasn't sure how much to tell her and what she would believe.

"And?"

"They gave me a job." Logan looked down at her and smiled.

"What do you do?"

"We help people." He said carefully.

Veronica looked up at him, her eyes full of suspicion there was something that he wasn't telling her.

"Logan what." Veronica never got to finish her sentence as the door splintered as a large booted foot smashed it open. Logan was picked up and chucked against the wall, he landed in a heap.

But before Logan could do anything the vampires had grabbed Veronica and thrown her into a car.

"Logan." Cordy called out as she rushed in.

"They've taken Veronica." He whispered as he pushed back the tears.

"Miss Mars. My name is Spike and I am going to be your torturer this evening." The blonde vampire grinned and vamped out, he loved to smell the fear and the young woman's screams were music to his ears.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Run Away

Genre: Veronica Mars/Angel Crossover  
Author: Wereleopard  
E-Mail: PG  
Category: Veronica/Logan, Cordy/Angel  
Notes: Ok I have slightly changed things for this to fit, Duncan and Meg are together, Veronica and Logan have kissed the first time but the snog after seeing Trina's boyfriend get beat up did not happen it is based after that and Logan did not appear at the 80's party. I think you understand where I am, well I hope you do please forgive the messing with the timeline, but this idea would not leave and I had to do it to make the story work, if it works LOL

Disclaimer: The characters from Veronica Mars do not belong to me, nor do the ones from Angel, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.

Feedback: Please I can beg if you need me too.

This was a challenge by leobrat, hope you like it

Chapter Five

Veronica felt the bile in her mouth, she had never been this afraid before and the man before her meant what he said it could be seen in his eyes. There was one ray of hope. Logan and his friends, they would find and rescue her. All the petite blonde needed to do was to keep herself alive.

"My friend will be here soon to save me and he won't be alone…" Veronica paused trying to remember one of their names if only she hadn't been to focused on Logan and then it suddenly hit her. "Angel."

Spike turned with a smirk. "Angel, tall, brooding, good-looking, a nancy-boy hairstyle and a vampire." Spike drawled and grinned when he saw the young woman nod, her face paling at the word 'vampire'. "He's here with some do-gooders."

"His friends are with him yes. " She stuttered.

"Well, well, well this is now a lot more interesting then I thought. Some torture and the death of the poof." The bleach blonde muttered more to himself then Veronica.

"How do you know him?" Veronica asked trying to stall for time.

"We go way back, he made my Dru, my dark princess. We killed our way through Europe, he was a nasty bugger ole Angelus was but he was a lot more fun than the brooding pansy he's become I can tell you." The vampire grinned at the memories that ran through his mind, the death and horror they had created in the world around them.

"You're a ……" She stuttered to a stop.

Spike couldn't help laugh at the look on this young chit's face. "A vampire, creature of the night, a blood sucking fiend. Yep that would be me. Well sorry the torture will have to hold off for a bit, I have things to plan. Honey we're going to have guests."

XXXXX

Logan sat on the bed, Cordy holding an ice-bag to the side of his head which had hit the wall first. All he wanted to do was find Veronica and kill who ever had taken her; those vampires were first on his list. However, all they could do was wait until the guys got back with information, anything on where, why and who, especially the who. Fred sat on the chair with a crossbow in hand just in case a return visit had happened.

The door opened and the three occupants of the room looked up. Cordy's face fell as soon as she the look on Angel's, this was going to be bad, really bad news.

"Well?" Logan asked impatiently.

The souled-vampire said one word that made the seer's blood run cold. "Spike."

"Who is Spike?" Logan asked knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Spike as in the vampire, the bleach blonde, Billy Idol wannabe, English accent and half of the disturbing duo. You mean that Spike." Cordy muttered in disbelief just clarifying that they were talking about the same dangerous vampire.

"Yes Cordy that Spike. It seemed someone hired him to uhhh." Angel stopped and looked at Logan.

"Angel please don't leave me out I have to know." Logan pleaded and they all knew that he would work with them but if the pushed him out he would do it alone and probably get himself and Veronica killed.

"Someone hired Spike to torture her, not for information just to make her suffer. Fred we have some emails could you trace them?" Angel turned and asked the Texan.

Fred jumped to her feet, grabbing the paper and running off to her computer just glad that there was something she could do.

"We'll find her Logan. She's a smart cookie." Cordy tried to give him hope.

"But will we find her before or after the torture, will we get there at the point where she just wants to die." Logan snapped as he stood and paced the floor.

The door swung open and in came a tornado that they knew as Fred.

"Here it is, I have the information. It was easy really they didn't hide anything some amateurs shouldn't be allowed to do this it gives others a bad name." Fred rambled.

"Fred." They all called out.

She grinned sheepishly and held out a piece of paper.

XXXXXX

"Hello dad." Logan said as he punched his father in the face.

"Logan, what the hell? You snotty little brat I am going to give you the beating of your life." Aaron Echolls snarled as he started to undo his belt, the large buckle in front shining. Logan knew what that felt like, it was the one that hurt the most and made the largest marks on his body.

"I don't think so." Logan hit his father again and straddled the older man as soon as he hit the ground, taking hold of the shirt and pulling it hard. "Why did you hire Spike to torture Veronica?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Aaron smiled sarcastically.

Logan hit his father once more and watched the blood pour out of the now broken nose. "I am not kidding."

"She lied to me, all I kept hearing was that little miss nosey had no idea where you were. I had to find you. You had to be punished for disappearing like that." Aaron choked those words out while he was trying to wipe the blood from his face.

"You're going to have her tortured because she didn't tell you where I was. Well, guess what? Veronica was telling the truth no-one knew where I was." Logan shook his head at his father. "You are insane you know."

"Well it doesn't matter Veronica Mars deserves everything that she is going to get. Always putting her nose in other peoples business, just like that loser of a father of hers."

"Dad, Keith Mars is worth a thousand of you. He is not the loser you are. Where is Spike holding her?" Logan held back his fist waiting to hit his father again. He was forcing himself not to stop, all he wanted to do was keep hitting him, to show his father what pain felt like. What it was to be afraid of the person that was supposed to take care and protect you.

Aaron sneered at his son. "You won't kill me boy, you don't have the balls."

Logan laughed, it was cold and emotionless. "Kill you; I'm not going to kill you. That would be far to easy, you dad are going to suffer."

Angel moved to take place of Logan and vamped out. He watched as Aaron screamed in fear, this man obviously had no idea what Spike was. The fear was a clear, crisp taste on his tongue.

The vampire moved forward sniffed the air and licked his lips. "Mmmmmm you are going to be tasty, very tasty. I think I'll keep you around for a long time. My own personal happy meal."

The others managed to stop themselves laughing at that comment because Aaron Echolls deserved every bit of this fear for what he was going to have Veronica live through but most of all because of what he had done to Logan, to one of theirs and that had to be punished.

"Warehouse, Whey Street." Aaron stuttered as he tried to move away from the demon that had held him in an inhumanly strong grip.

Angel turned to Logan and waited for a nod, and then in a blink of an eye they left and behind them sobbing was a shell of a man, well a coward.

XXXXX

Veronica struggled with her bonds, trying to loosen them so she could slip her hands out but it wasn't working. It just seemed to be getting tighter and tighter. With a sigh she stopped moving it wasn't working.

"Don't worry pet." Spike grinned as he walked back into the room. "They'll be here soon enough."

Just as the words left his mouth the door splintered and standing there was Angel.

"Spike." Angel said coolly as he walked further into the room and behind him armed to the teeth were his friends.

The blonde vampire frowned, the information had been given was that it was only Angel, the whelp, the cheerleader and the other brunette, not the two other guys and one of them was carrying an axe, a very large axe, a very large sharp axe. With one move he had Veronica by the neck.

Spike watched everyone carefully. "With one twist of my hand I will break her beautiful neck. Clear away from the door, make some room, actually make that a lot of room."

They all moved away giving Spike enough room waiting for the smallest of mistakes so they could grab Veronica and stake him.

As soon as Spike was at the door he flung Veronica at them and disappeared into the night. Angel moved quickly, to quick for a human to see. Veronica just began to scream when she was held in a pair of strong arms. The souled one lowered her to the ground and ripped of the bindings.

"Veronica" Logan whispered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Thank god you are safe he didn't"

"No when I told him that you and Angel would rescue me he decided to wait. I have never been so scared in my life." Tears fell from her eyes.

"You're safe now." Soft gentle words as he stroked her hair.

"This is your life please don't go back, stay here." Veronica begged him.

"I have to go, it's my life, and they are my family." Logan explained hoping that she would truly understand, she nodded but he could see that she didn't.

"Let's drop off Ms Mars at home, we have to pack and head off." Angel said taking charge.

XXXXX

Angel stood outside Cordy's door, his hand raised to knock on it but something was stopping him.

"Come in Angel I can hear you brooding out there." The feminine voice from within called out.

He sighed, opened the door and walked in.

"Cordy I love you with all that I am but I don't know if we can." Angel stuttered, embarrassed.

"Angel I love you too and we will find a way, just like we always do no matter how long it will take." Cordy reached up and pulled him into a passionate kiss, showing how much she truly loved him.

XXXXX

Veronica waved sadly as the cars pulled away, it hadn't been long enough. Logan should have stayed with her but she knew that he couldn't this was no longer his home, that was LA with the things that went bump in the night. But she would be seeing him soon; a trip next weekend to LA would just do the trick.

"Veronica I think we need to talk." Duncan placed a hand on her shoulder rubbing it softly.

With a small step she was no longer in reach of his touch. "No we don't. It was the right thing to do, to split up. I have Logan and you have Meg. This is the way it should be."

"But Meg and I, we're not." Duncan mumbled.

"I want to be with Logan what you do is up to you. As long as I am not involved." Without a glance back at her old boyfriend Veronica headed back to her car not seeing the pain in Meg's eyes as she too turned left Duncan alone. Her thoughts and her heart in LA.

THE END


End file.
